Family's Question
by lunette864
Summary: Courtney Wallace, a successfull attorney, has been arrested for the murder of her client, Bob Taylor. After that she was suspected also for her parent's murder , happened 9 years ago. Natalie Mizuki, her colleague and friend, with Duncan Nelson, her brother and Court's boyfriend, has to find the truth. Or will she fail as 9 years ago happened? (Crossover with Phoenix Wright)


"-Courtney you're under arrest for Bob Taylor's murder and you're suspected of the homicides of William and Eloise Wallace, aliases your parents, happened 9 years ago.

-What?! Why?! Why me, agent? I haven't done anything.- said Courtney with big tears on her eyes.

-Sorry, young lady, you're suspected of three homicides, evidences always speak and they don't lie. Now please, come with me to the commissariat."

My name is Natalie Mizuki, I'm a defense attorney, I started just last year. This case was one of mine worst, it made me upset, a lot for two reasons:

The prime suspect in this case was Courtney Wallace, my best friend and colleague.

My partner, Miles Edgeworth, had left the suicide message: "Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death" three months ago and I wasn't perked up yet.

I had to deal with past ghosts that had disturbed me and Courtney. But let's start with the beginning.

Everything started in a windy February day, Courtney received a call by a person called Bob Taylor, he asked her to defend him in a process and they decided to meet to her office. I was instead with my brother, Duncan Nelson, my big brother and Courtney's partner, to have lunch. Courtney said exactly these words: Don't wait me for lunch, I'll eat something when I'll finish with the client then I'll come home. . So we decided to prepare just simple big sandwiches, well yes, laziness has always slide in our veins.

-Duncan, do you think she will stay a lot?

-No, I don't. Unless it's one of the usual clients ball breaker that waste lot of your time. Thank God I don't have to look for cases, they are assigned to me, not as you.

-Well, not always, sometimes they present themselves on a silver plate, you don't have to worry for us.

Duncan was a good prosecutor and a Miles' good friend and colleague, they met each other at work. I confirm he's still one of the best prosecutors on this district. Anyway, that day, I had a really bad sensation, like something bad will happen, unfortunately they were always right, so I decided to repress it.

-Duncan, maybe something...happened?

-Like what?

-Something...bad...to Courtney, I mean.

-Please, don't tell me it's one of your bad sensations!

-Actually, yes.

-And tell me, how many times you were right?

-I've never got wrong since today, that's what worry me.

-Don't worry, must be just a passing feeling, you don't have to fuss yourself in this way, we are all big and vaccinated.

-I know, I know, I didn't mean this. No matter, pretend as I didn't say anything and hope you're right.

-Want to bet ten dollars, honey?

-Kidding me? You really want to bet on this stupid thing?

-No, you're kidding! I could earn ten dollars in a really simple way, why do you want to prevent me such a thing?

-Ok, ok, you got it. If you're right, I'll give you ten dollars, now can we stop to talk about this?

-That's ok. Let's start to swallow these tasty sandwiches before Courtney's return, you know how she is, she get angry if she us eating as fucking porks!

-You're right. Let's start pal!

I didn't care anything about that stupid ten dollars sincerely, I didn't care about losing that money, if this would mean to save her, I would give also 100 dollars for that, she had to be safe. I was eating and eating, but I was still worried, my sensation didn't disappear, rather I was getting worse with the passage of time. Suddenly my phone started to ring, any number was displayed. I went to the other room to

answer:

-Hallo? Who is speaking?

-Hallo, is Natalie Mizuki on the phone?

-Yes, but who is this?

-This is a police agent, miss Wallace asked me to call you.

-What the heck?!

*distantly* Hell wait pal! Give me the phone, I have to talk to that attorney!

-Natalie!

-Gumshoe? What's wrong? I can't understand!

-Listen to me, there's a problem!

-Talk, I'll listen you.

-It's about Courtney.

In that moment my blood had frozen, I was really scared to know what he would say, Gumshoe was on of the homicides' detective, so my worries were justified, I didn't know what would expect me...

-Courtney...is...under arrest...

-WHAT?! ARRESTED?! WHY THE HELL?!

-Calm down, see you on the detention center, we will speak there.

In that moment, my phone felt down creating a big thump on the floor. Duncan reached me worried for the thump and he saw me upset: my face was white, I had big red eyes full of tears, my mouth was twisted in a pain aspect and my body was paralyzed, I was going to fall. Duncan held me up and said:

-Natalie! What happened? Talk to me! Why are you crying?

-*Sniff* It's about Courtney...

-What? What happened?

-It was detective Gumshoe on the phone and he said that Courtney was under arrest and that we will met at the detention center.

-What?! Must be wrong...

-Unfortunately...it's the truth...*Sniff* do you want to go with me? I have to go immediately to the commissariat.

-Of course, you don't have to ask me, we have to go RIGHT NOW! This affair doesn't promise anything good!


End file.
